Blue Borders
by mason382
Summary: Boomer is going through deep internal struggles that's been causing distressful situations and Bubbles is the victim of it. Based on 'Do me a Favor' by the Arctic Monkeys. Special thanks to Reservation Red for edits.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning. The two parties were awake for several hours, yet to him it felt like several weeks. To her the time between them felt equally bleak, whether it be minutes, months or years. No one slept the night before. The silence was deafening, and the tension was thick in the air.

"…Are you okay?"

His thought was dry and aching causing his voice to be harsh and raspy. His concerns felt useless, he already knew the answer.

He looked over and saw her frail frame cringe and head nod slightly. She was shivering as her blonde tresses gave way, exposing her pale shoulder that had bite marks bruising with red and purple blemishes. Her exposed shoulder blade had scabbed and bruised claws marks and dried blood stains. The marks became worse as they were leading further and further down her bare back.

"Bubbles…"

He had to look away. He knew she was holding it in for his sake. He stared at his lap instead. It was at least easier to look at. He licked his dry chapped lips and tasted the blood that seeped from a cut on his lip. His hands were unpleasantly damp and sticky from sweat. There were in his lap, fidgeting around with the stained sheet that concealed his nude lower body.

"I'm—"his voice cracked, "I'm so fucking sorry."

Unable to bear her shame, he got out of bed, put on his clothes, looked back her, and left.

Once the sound of the door shutting and the sound of his el Comino revving up presented themselves she knew he really was gone. Bubbles felt whimpers escape from her mouth and sobs rack her entire body. Her skin felt cold, exposed, and vulnerable. It was like something was crawling underneath it, wiggling and gnawing at her like a worm devouring her from within. While the outside of her skin felt raw and exposed, like there was nothing there to protect it. She pulled the blankets over her, trying to comfort herself, but she couldn't escape the unease. She held herself, hoping it'd stop but it didn't work. Nothing was working.

Bubbles couldn't stop herself as she squeezed her eyes shut. She was alone with nothing to distract her from this harrowing silence. She had never felt so weak till now.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the party alone was the first hint to everyone that something wasn't quite right. The party was in full swing by the time I made my appearance. The loud music could be heard for miles.

"Hey Boomer!" I heard a familiar shout over the booming music.

"Where's Bubbles, lover boy?" Blossom winked at me. I forced a smile.

'_Yeah, lover boy?_' said a voice from within. '_What happened to the doll?'_

"I actually haven't seen her yet." I sheepishly scratch the back of my head, trying to push that voice as far away as I can.

"Well, when you see her, can you tell her that Buttercup is looking for her?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, I will." My mouth went dry at the idea of seeing Bubbles again. We haven't spoken since that night. Once Blossom left, I made a beeline straight to the punch bowl, gazing at its delicious, bright cherry red hue. I had my hopes on that it was spiked. It would help my nerves. A vibration brought me out of my trance as I fished out my cellphone and glanced at the luminescent screen.

New message from Bubbles

'Thank God,' I sighed clutching the phone to my chest. The party was too loud and bright for me to clearly read the message. It was until I locked myself into the bathroom did I realize my hands were trembling. Even my breath was loud and shaky.

'_Hehe, maybe she finally decided to leave your ass.'_

"Fuck," I stared up at the ceiling, closing my eyes, and forcing myself to take a moment to relax. The voice is not real, it's only in your head. It was only a message. Nothing more or less. When I felt my breathing regulate, I swallowed the lump in my throat, and looked back down at my phone, viewing the message.

'We need to talk.

I'm outside the party right now.

Meet me. '

My throat constricted as I let out a strangled breath. I coughed, clearing my throat and stood there, staring at the message, reading it over and over as if it would tell me the true message behind it. A talk could mean anything—an uncertainty. Something that wasn't going to help my anxiety at all. With the possibilities tormenting my head, I unbolted the door and shuffled through the partygoers until I finally got outside. She wasn't out by the door.

"Bubbles?"

What if she had second thoughts, left me without an answer? What if someone grabbed her? All the horrible possibilities started running through my head. I became dizzy and my heart pounded louder than the music.

'_Oh looky~! She was just making fun of you!'_

I made myself take another breath. No, she's not like that. Maybe she was elsewhere… There was no reason to panic… I went towards the parking lot at a walking pace but found myself in a jog when I saw her leaning on my old Pepsi blue El Comino. I school myself into a walk and repeatedly ensure that my face is neutral. I didn't want to scare her… not again… not again…

'_Isn't it too late to think that?'_

When I'm by her, I notice her nose is red and running. Oh, right, it's cold outside. I didn't even notice as I was nearly sweating, fumbling with my hands as I unbuttoned my coat. I quickly put it around her and fastened the buttons. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eye. I didn't want her to see what a fucking mess I was.

"…Boomer…" I hesitantly look up at her face and find that soft smile that always made my heart burn. I opened my dry mouth but closed it just as fast. I didn't want to choke up again.

'_She's lying.'_ The voice giggled._ "That smile is nothing but a lie~"_

"Let's go for a drive, yeah?" Her eyes were twinkling stars and I was left speechless once more. Every time I was near her I felt my bones ache. It had been years since I began to feel this feeling, but it rendered me defenseless every time. I would agree to anything as long as I could enjoy her presence.

I open the door for her as her gaze lingered on my face. Attentively I returned her smile, or tried at least. I didn't know what she wanted or where she wanted to go. All I knew was that I was relieved she would tolerate me. That she'd let me within feet of her.

"Let's just cruise." She said as if she could read my mind. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I stared at her then dumbly nodded. I was lucky to have someone like her.

Oh so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove her out of our small town and into the countryside where the autumn leaves and scenery was seemingly ablaze with the sunset's light. Despite the fiery colors it was a bitter cold day that bit at the tips of my ears, but I didn't mind. I welcomed the distraction as I kept ripping my eyes away from Bubbles. She was quiet for the whole ride as we went further and further away from the town. Her eyes were staring out the passenger side window, but I could see her reflection—downcast eyes, a frown, and everything that should had never been on her face.

'_And it's your fault'_

I choked once more on my breath before huffing and licking my lips, "…Bubbles…"

She remained silent, but I didn't blame her… no, she had every right to not answer or talk to me. If I was her and I had to talk to me I wouldn't fucking talk to me. Yeah, that made sense, I was a piece—

"…Yeah?" Her voice was weak, breaking at the end of that lone, easy word. How bad had I hurt her where even 'yeah' was a problem?

I didn't want to talk to her again. I didn't deserve to, but when I glimpsed over I saw her looking at my from under those lashes. She was so frail looking. I could feel myself lock up, but I brought my eyes back on the road, clearing my throat. I had to answer or else she'd feel like I was mad at her—I wasn't. No, she should be mad at me….

'_She is'_

Why was she being so kind when I—when… I…

'_She's tricking you'_

"Ho-How's your, um…your, uh, shoulder?" I asked, trying to clear the tension, but, God, why the fuck did I ask? Who would ask that?

"It's fine," she said, but I saw how she flinched and instinctively clutched where the bite was.

'_She's lying'_

"Than—I mean—Bub—I was hap-, um, fuck…" I pulled over upon a small, metal bridge that crossed over a creek. I put my face to the steering wheel, savoring the coldness that it brought to my eyelids, but it didn't remedy the hot tears that came.

'_Hehe…'_

Why did she come with me? I was a damn monster that had hurt her. You didn't hurt the person you lo—I coughed, running my hands over my face and pulling away from the wheel, falling back into my seat. This was all wrong. Everything about this screamed that it was my fault and that I was a fucking terrible person.

'_You are'_

But, I felt her hand on my shoulder. I barely could look over at her, seeing her crying as she tried to comfort me. Her hands were warm even if it was so cold out. Even after all this bullshit I put her through she still was kind enough to brush away at my tears, holding the side of my face, rubbing down my hiccups by brushing her thumb over my cheek.

'_Don't believe her'_

I could see that her love was forgiving by the way her sky blue eyes looked into mine. I could see it before she could even say it.

"…Bubbles…"

But the way her eyes were blood shot told me something else…

"Y-yeah?" She gave me a smile.

"Do me a favor." I sucked in all my insecurities and self-pity as I stared at her with a frown. She gave a nod but kept hold of my face, reminding me she was here, always there for me.

And that pissed me off.

"Break my nose. Hit me. Slap me."

My voice was raspy.  
I didn't deserve her love or kindness. I had hurt her and only a terrible person did that. I didn't deserve anything!

"Why would I-"

"Ask me to leave you alone! Tell me it's over!

"Boomer, I cou-"

"Bubbles!" I insisted, ripping my face away from her hand. "P-Please!"

My voice was breaking.

I was a danger to her yet she was ignoring that. She didn't understand and she was trying to pretend it didn't happen, but I knew better. I had to do this to protect her. That was what my love would amount to now—keeping her from myself so she could be safe and happy. The only other way she could be with me is if she hit me. If she hurt me the way I hurt her.

_'Yeah'_

"B-Boomer…" she whimpered.

Get back at me. Discipline me. Punish me for being a bad person. Teach me that I couldn't get away with that—make me take responsibility.

Bubbles, she could never—she was too good, too pure. She would never do that to me, and, because she couldn't, I would have to discipline myself.

_'Yeah'_

"Please don't make me do this…" She cried into her lap.

Teach myself that I didn't deserve her. Rip her away from myself because I knew how I was, a fucking demon. I would protect her even if it meant hurting her and myself to prove what I really was.

_'Yeah'_

It's the only way.

The only way to protect her.

'_You don't deserve to even exist'_


End file.
